1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related iron type and wood type golf club, a head is attached to a forward end of a shaft by means of adhesion. In this case, the shaft and the head are connected with each other by means of adhesion even in a neck portion protruding from a crown section of a head body.
In this connection, when a golfer swings the golf club to hit a ball, the shaft is bent. At present, the shaft is mainly made of steel or FRP in which synthetic resin is reinforced by fiber. Therefore, it is possible to obtain a desirable bend of the shaft according to a required characteristic of the golf club. Accordingly, various arrangements are adopted with respect to material of the shaft and a quantity of impregnation of resin of the shaft. It is desirable that the aforementioned bend of the shaft is fully utilized all over the length of the shaft. When a region at the forward end of the shaft, in which the shaft is attached to the head, is long, it is impossible to fully utilize the bend of the shaft.
In the related golf club, an outer circumferential surface of the shaft is made to adhere to the neck portion protruding from an outer shell of the head. Therefore, it is impossible to fully utilize the bend that can be originally provided by the shaft.
The present invention has been accomplished when the inventors take notice of the fact that the original bend of the shaft is not fully utilized in the related structure of attaching the golf club head to the shaft. It is an object of the present invention to provide a golf club in which the bend of the shaft can be fully utilized.
In order to solve the above problems, the present invention provides a golf club including a shaft and a head fixed to a forward end of the shaft. The said head has a recess formed in an upper surface of the head. The recess is not made to adhere to an outer circumferential surface of the shaft.
Also, the present invention provides a golf club including: a shaft; and a head having a neck section into which the shaft is inserted, wherein a forward end of the shaft, the length of which is 15 to 40 mm, is made to adhere to the head, and a portion of the shaft on the base end side with respect to the adhesion region is not made to adhere to the head.
As described above, when the recess, in which the head is not made to adhere to the shaft, is formed in the crown section of the head and also when a portion of the neck of the head is not made to adhere to the shaft, it is possible to utilize a bend all over the shaft.